TWO J's
by screamfan
Summary: through the eyes of a confused girl who befriends the Joker. summary sucks but the story is better. hehe rated T because later chapters will be pretty intense and graphic.
1. Chapter 1

Christmas time is normally fun. For little kids, Santa is the fun. For others it is the time spent with the family. For me christmas is the time where I am lucky enough to get a turkey leg and some crap from a christmas cracker.

Today was much different though. I sat with the crowds of rich people who had just been hounded out of there houses and into the freezing snow. Children hugged there mothers tightly and fathers bravely tried to shelter and protect there families even though on the inside they were terrified. Gun shots were fired and screams were heard. I had seen about 10 people fall lifeless on to the floor and there blood made the snow turn red.

All this trouble was caused by the man in the purple suit. The Joker. Oddly enough I hadn't seen him shoot a single person yet. He just walked and watched, seeming to take pleasure in the rich people's fear. I turned my attention to a little girl who was sobbing loudly that she was cold. She must of been about 5 years old.

I walked up to her taking off my worn out jacket and draped it around her. "Its a little old but it has kept me warm" I said smiling. suddenly one of the goons shoved me back violently. "SIT THE HELL DOWN!". I walked up to him and stood in front of him, raising my eyebrows. "why don't you make me? I've been on the streets for a long time pal. I have met men like you and I have happily put them in there place". He glared at me with rage bursting out of every part of his body. suddenly he ripped the charm from my necklace off. "oooo this looks special!" he said mockingly. I lunged at him trying to fight for my necklace.

Just as he had my arm in a tight grip and was getting his gun I was pulled from his grasp and into strong arms. I looked behind me and The Joker stared down at me. "Boss, this little bitch was causing trouble" said the goon. I tried lunging at him again but The Joker held me back. "If you hadn't took my necklace I wouldn't have reacted the way I did!" I shouted. The Joker pushed me to the side and took my necklace from his goon. He examined it for a while and looked back at me. "Why is this so importent to you? Its a black heart". I hesitated a little but then answered. "I have had it my whole life. It is...I mean, was my mothers". I thought he was goig to laugh and shoot me right on the spot but instead he chucked it back to me. "But boss! she just-". The Joker cut him off. "Larry shut up! shes got spirit! she has a little fight and I like that". Just as he smiled at me, the child I gave my coat to started shouting. "Batman! its Batman!". I looked to where she was pointing and saw it really was batman. "Okay boys, time to make a move! care to join?" asked The Joker. I couldn't believe I had actually thought about going with him. "nahh I'll pass. thanks though" I said bluntly. he laughed and shook his head. "Very well. I do always enjoy a chase". Just as he drove away he chucked a piece of paper from the car.

_come to old garden centre._

_merry chistmas kid._

I frowned at his message. This wasn't the first time I had seen him in person but this was the first time he had ever noticed me.

"what did he give you?" said a growling voice. I already knew it was batman. The amount of times I had been in trouble with him was way too many but he always seemed to have a soft spot for me and let me live my pathetic life. "nothing" I said hiding the paper in my pocket. "Jade, if he has given you anything please tell me. It could be importent". I shook my head. "I have told you before bats I don't help you capture criminals. I look out for my self!". batman shook his head. "hes hurting innocent people jade!". I laughed fakely. "innocent?! half of these rich snobs deserve what ever they get! my mother is dead because of a rich man who everyone thinks is innocent!".

I ran before he could stop me. I knew he could stop me but he never bothered. He had sympathy for me and I hated that he pitied me. I thought about sitting in the cold snow for christmas watching the drunks go by. After todays little incident no one rich is going to give me left over turkey. None of them would have the guts to come outside. I decided to take up the offer of The Joker which I'm sure I will regret.

**so Jade has a soft side but is very disturbed about her mothers death and has a slight hatred for rich snobs. just making that clear hehe :P read and review and sorry about any spelling/grammer mistakes :') 3**


	2. Chapter 2

I walked up to the old garden centre not even bothering to knock on the door. I figured The Joker didn't really invite many guests in. I was pretty surprised to find there was no one guarding the door considering The Joker was probably one of the most wanted men in gotham cty.

Suddenly I was pulled from behind and dragged in to another room while a big beefy hand covered my mouth. As much as I kicked and struggled,I could not free myself from the huge mans grasp.

"Ahh ta ta ta ta! leave the girl go Michael. The girl is a guest". I was released instanstly and pushed towards The Joker, who stared at me like I was some sort of new toy. "well, my dear...would you like to take a seat?" asked The Joker smiling. I looked at the table and it was an actual christmas dinner. There was turkey, wine and even Christmas crackers.

I sat by The Joker and and surprisingly it wasn't that bad. He made jokes with his men and filled my glass up when it emptied and all in all it seemed like they were a family. Even if he was a little mean and controlling. "You know Joker? I didn't have you down as the sort of guy who celebrated Christmas...and treated your henchmen as family" I said. He looked at me for a moment while sipping his drink. "time to pull some crackers boys!". I watched as they excitidly pulled there crackers and got there little crappy toys. I watched as michael and another goon pulled there cracker and screamed in pain as acid burst all over them. It burnt through there skin and I watched them melt and singe away in horror.

The Joker laughed like it was the funniest thing he had ever seen. "Hey Jade! want to pull a cracker?" he mocked. Suddenly he threw a cracker down to the end of the table and it exploded. Although the explosion was rather small it clearly had killed a few men. I watched the men remaining quiver in there seats. "you see Jade...these low lives are not MY family! I have no family! the rest of you get out! find out what the police are doing and how close Batman is". before I could blink the men jumped to there feet and hurried out of the room.

The Joker slouched back in his seat and tilted his head. "you know...you don't seem that afraid of me. or shocked by death". I bit my lip. "I'm not afraid of you. And as for death...I have seen it before". He smiled enthusiastically. "HARLEY!" he shouted towards the kitchen. I tried to hide that I had just flinched at the sound of his voice but I was pretty sure he had seen.

Quickly, a woman came prancing into the kitchen with two cups of tea. she had blonde hair that she wore in pig tails and bright red liptick and she wore heels that she could hardly walk in. I recognised her as the twisted jester who was normally by The Jokers side.

She frowned at me while placing down the tea. "Now Harley...be polite" said The Joker firmly but kind of like he was talking to a child. I looked at my tea and laughed. "I'm not drinking that! I'm sorry but you clearly don't like me and you have made me tea". "Harley knows what would happen to her if she made a move like that" he said in a deadly tone. I switched the teas round and smiled. "okay..so Harley are you going to let him drink that?" I asked. She rubbed her neck nervously but said nothing, but just as the joker picked up his tea she grabbed it. "NO NO! I'm sorry Mr J. Its bad tea. Don't drink it baby" she said desperatly. He grabbed her by her hair and brought her head down to the table. "Harley, Harley, Harley. I think I know who is going to drink that tea now" he said. "Joker don't! its fine! Harley was just protecting you" I said trying to pry his fingers from her hair. He finally let her go and she ran to the kitchen sobbing.

"You know very well she wasn't protecting me...why would you save someone who threatend your life?" he asked. "Because some women will do crazy things out of love" I said trying not to look away from him. He leaned over the table closer to me. "I could use someone like you on my team. Clearly your disturbed and have some strange point of views about people and you seem well aware when someone has put something in your drink. You do not trust easily and you have guts. I really think we could be good friends". I leaned towards him. "What makes you think I need a friend?". He smirked. "Because you and I are similar. Plus you have no where to go". I looked into his eyes. "your eyes are green?!" I said. The Joker frowned. "what?! yeah so?" he said. I think he was annoyed I got distracted. "I thought they were black". He rolled his eyes. "just the paint around my eyes is black sweetheart. Back to the subject of joining my team?". I stood up from the table. "you're right. we are similar but living with you won't make my life any better or easier. It would probably make it worse". He slouched back in his chair. "Fine. Fine. Then I will just not help you get revenge on the man who killed your mother if we don't have a deal". I stopped at his words and turned around. "How do you know about that!". He grinned and his scarrs stretched wider. "Do we have a deal?". "Joker, could you really help me get him?" I asked sitting by the table. He placed his hand on mine. "Jade sweetie... do we have a deal?" He asked. I nodded. "And what is our deal?" He said taking pleasure in his sudden power over me. "The deal is I join your team and in return you help me take revenge on the bastard who killed my mother". He stood up and held out his hand. "But you don't control me! I will still be the same girl you asked to join your team. I will not be another harley! I will always be Jade!" I said shaking his hand. "I have a feeling we are going to be great friends Jade. The Joker and Jade. J and J. the two J's" He said while picking me up and whirling around the room.

**Just getting into it but don't worry. next chapter is going to be action packed! :P read and review 3**


End file.
